The Bronze Dragon Rewritten Ending: Story 1
by Ryan Ford
Summary: I have rewritten the ending of Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon. Annabeth pulled Percy off in a different direction than Beckendorf and Silena went.


**This is the rewritten ending of Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon.**

**I'm using the Roman names of the Greek gods in this story, here is a list below, so you don't get confused.**

**Hephaestus- Vulcan**

**Demeter- Ceres**

**Athena- Minerva**

**Hermes- Mercury**

**

* * *

**

Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon Alternate Ending

"Oh, Charlie! You were so brave!" Silena fawned over Beckendorf making him turn really red. "The way you jumped at that dragon was so..." she giggled.

"Yeah, well," Beckendorf tugged on the sleeves of his armor. "It was nothing." He turned to glared at me when I sniggered behind his back. Annabeth was supporting me because the acid from the dragon soaked through my shoe and even my sock, so my foot was red and blistering. Capture the Flag had to be over by now because it had taken us a long time to stop the maniac dragon, "Are you going to take me to the Infirmery?" I asked Annabeth. I hoped she would because my foot was starting to ache.

Annabeth shook her head. "Not yet, I need to check on my team to find out, you know, who won Capture the Flag."

I nodded. Okay, I could handle the pain a little longer. I watched as Silena practically molded herself into Beckendorf's side and looked at him with admiration. Beckendorf was still giving the color of tomatoes a run for their money.

"So, um..." I could see Beckendorf's Adam's Apple moving nervously. "Would you like to go to the fireworks with me?" Silena beamed as if she had received the most beautiful award.

"Of course! I thought you would never ask." Silena turned to Annabeth and winked. I didn't know what that meant and was going to ask Annabeth when she pulled me in the opposite direction Beckendorf and Silena were going.

Annabeth dragged me over to three of her cabin mates. One of them, grinned when he saw me. "Good job, Annabeth! It worked just like you said it would."

"What worked?" I asked confused. That just made them laugh like I'd told them a funny joke.

"You want me to take him?" The son of Minerva asked.

"Take him?" I was feeling more confused by the second.

"Nah," Annabeth grinned. "I'll do it," she pulled out her dagger and pressed it to my throat. "Walk!" she ordered me.

"Uh, Annabeth, that thing is really sharp and your pressing it to my throat."

"Yeah," Annabeth said that one word like she thought I was stupid. "You're our prisoner now, remember?"

"Isn't Capture the Flag over?"

Henry, the son of Minerva laughed again. "Nope, but with you out of the picture, it will be over soon."

I gaped at Annabeth. "You told me Capture the Flag was over!"

She shrugged. "I lied."

Things started clicking together in my head. "You planned all this? Even the dragon?"

Annabeth snorted. "Oh, please, like I would plan all that, no the dragon incident was something I didn't factor into my plan but it still worked out in the end, now walk."

I had no choice but to do as I was told, Annabeth marched me to the jail and pushed me in. "This isn't fair," I complained. "I thought Capture the Flag was over." Annabeth just smiled.

"See you at the fireworks?" She skipped away before I could answer.

I sat down next to Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Mercury, who were sitting on the benches the red team provided for us, looking helpless. I briefly wondered how long ago they'd been captured. "Did Annabeth just ask me out?"

Travis shrugged. "Who knows with girls."

"You guys having girl troubles too?" I asked them. Travis nodded and Conner shook is head.

"What happened to you?"

"You don't want to know!" Travis answered glaring off to the right. I followed his gaze and saw Katie Gardner, daughter of Ceres, wink at him before running after Annabeth into our territory. Travis just glared at her some more, then slumped to the floor.

And we just sat there as the girls won the game. Though the whole time I was wondering where in the world Beckendorf was.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and please check out my sequel to this story, Beckendorf and the Infirmery.**


End file.
